bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fionne
Fionne is a male Onu-Toa, and a member of the Toa Akari . He's a bit more unsure than the others are, making him lean more towards Neutral. Game Timeline * Landed on the coast of Onu-Wahi with the rest of the Akari Appearance Physical Attributes In general, Fionne is a typical Toa of Earth. He has a wide, strong stature, is average in height, and is stronger than Toa of the other elements. His armor most resembles the Toa Metru, and is primarily black. However, his shoulders, upper legs, upper arms, mask and feet are gold. His hands are dark gray. Beneath his mask, his eyes are dark, cool shade of blue that accent his calm personality. Abilities & Weaknesses Fionne's strength is obviously his primary advantage, but with this strength comes slow speed. It isn't too hard for him to be ousted by a fast opponent. Water, like many of his element, is another weakness. He cannot swim and overall doesn't like to get wet. His earth powers can only effect a limited area, and his mask power is limited to places that he can see. His mask, the mask of Quick Travel, which allows his to immediately move to any spot within his line of sight. He can also move through transparent objects, as long as he can see where he's going. Fionne can use his Earth element to create, control, or absorb earth, and create small earthquakes. He's also an excellent digger. As he was once a miner, Fionne has strong arms and is good at heavy lifting. Items * Twin Blades: Two black, short swords that can be used to channel his Earth element. There's red metal in the center that glows when using this ability. Fionne mostly uses these for close combat fighting, but may occasionally use it to create small earthquakes and fissures. These blades can attach to his back when not in use, like many Toa. Personality (WIP) In general, it can be said that Fionne is a friendly, laid back individual with a polite nature. He can be a bit bold and demanding, however, and there are certainly smarter Toa around. When you first meet him, he may seem a little gruff and intimidating. However, he has a good heart, and can still be reasoned with. Traits Direct & Unimaginative - Intimidating & Fearless - Responsible & Dedicated - Calm & Easygoing - Friendly & Considerate - Slightly Irritable & Tolerant - Observant & Reasonable - Just & Protective - Honest & Trustworthy - Tough & Hardworking - Proud & Demanding - quite oblivious to the limits of others surrounding them, although he tends to be rather courteous, the fact remains that Fionne can be really pushy when it comes to getting the job done. He has a hard time understanding that there are some things that some people simply cannot do. When this is explained to him, though, he can usually be reasoned with, and it's not often that he has a chance to reveal this side of himself anyway. He is, however, a very prideful individual, completely confident in his abilities and unaware of even his own limits. This can be problematic, because he often overestimates what he's capable of and doesn't take kindly to others telling him that he can't do something. He really comes off as arrogant, which he is at times, but this is mostly limited to himself... his pride doesn't frequently cause him to underestimate his friends and allies, and is more likely to only hurt himself in the end. Skeptical & Cautious - Although a very friendly character, Fionne does tend to be wary of strangers. He's not quick to trust an unfamiliar face and won't let his guard down around others for a very long time. The Akari seem to be the exception to this rule... but to be honest, he did know them before he developed amnesia, after all. This doesn't stop him from being friendly and polite, but it tends to be rather difficult to obtain his full trust. He also is a firm believe in first impressions, and is quick to judge someone on sight, which will influence what he thinks of them profoundly. He's generally not a good judge of character, and wrong impressions are common. He occasionally relies on other members of his team to do the evaluations. Fighting Style Fionne's fighting style is largely physical, because his element is physical as well. He may fight either with his fists or his swords, depending on the situation and the opponent. He does try to reserve his energy if he can, so he doesn't use his element all the time. If his opponent is something weak that he can take out in a few blows, or one he needn't bother fighting at all, he's more likely to find another way. He's much better at close range fighting, or at least within a ten foot radius. He's a decent swordsman, but in general works much better with his hands. In general, Fionne works as a more defensive member of the team, though he can work offensive. He has enough stamina to keep up with everyone and fight for a long time. In general, Fionne will use the same tactics and movements over and over. It's simple, easy to remember, and keeps him consistent. Unfortunately, this also makes him extremely predictable in battle, so it can be easy to take advantage of this. Being a creature of habit, this is a trait that is hard for Fionne to break, but with a reminder or two it can be eased along, at least for that day. Fionne is usually calm, but when he gets really into a battle, he tends to become overly destructive, often not realizing the damage that he's causing. The fact that he can cause earthquakes and fissures doesn't make things any easier, which often gets him in trouble, and may even cause problems for the others. There are still times when this isn't the case, but not always. Notes * This will probably change as time goes by, but currently Fionne is rather confused and distant because of his amnesia. It bothers him that he knows so little about himself, especially considering he probably spent it with the Toa Akari. He doesn't really saying anything about this though, and he probably doesn't need to. He has some recognition of the other Toa, some more than others, and that's enough to keep him hoping. * Despite his calm nature, Fionne's known to have a relatively loud voice. This can be surprising, even annoying at times. His voice tone is rather average, but sounds generally flat. * Like any Toa of Earth, he absolutely cannot swim so he hates water, and he doesn't like bright light; Fionne sees well in the dark but will probably never grow accustomed to the sunlight. * Although friendly, Fionne isn't the best when it comes to negotiations and diplomacy. If someone is willing to be friendly with him, great, but when it comes to dealing with someone who isn't, even if they aren't actually evil, he would rather take the violent option than try to talk it out. * Fionne usually tries to speak generally politely, even in the worst of situations, remaining subtle and calm, but he also has a bit of a mouth on him. He's witty and snarky, and will not hesitate to speak his mind unless he thinks he might unnecessarily hurt someone's feelings. Biography pre-game * Before he was a Toa, Fionne was a hardworking miner. One day he recieved a Toa Stone from a grief-stricken Toa of Earth who had decided to 'retire'. He wasn't sure about becoming a Toa at first, but after meeting the four other Toa Akari, over time he grew accustomed to it. Later, when evil beings were summoned to Mata Nui, Kajak decided that they would follow, and Fionne didn't argue. start * Fionne regained consciousness on the coast of Onu-Wahi, not far from a crashed ship. The Toa of Earth doesn't remember all that much about what happened to him before he came to Mata Nui. He knows he was a miner before he became a Toa, he knows he's been a Toa for a while, and he does seem to somewhat recognize the other Toa Akari. Anything else he tells you is based purely on assumptions, or what the others have told him. He refers these details not as possibilities, but as facts to assure himself. He's still a little unsure of his situation, even if he hides this fact, and overall is getting to know his fellow Toa all over again. Relationships 'Toa Akari:' Kajak ' * '1 "He's our leader, and I won't argue with that. I trust him with my life, and I'd follow him to the end of the world, if he asked. He can definitely count on me. After all, where would we be without our leader?" * 2 ??? Akili * 1 "Ha... hard not to like Akili, really. She's definitely amusing, if a little impatient and stubborn. Can't say I mind, though. We're sometimes on the same page, and if she disagrees with me I can't argue, haha. I trust her just as much as any of the others." * 1 ??? Tsuda * 1 tba * 2??? Tio * 1 "She doesn't really come off as being very friendly when you first meet her... I suppose that's pretty normal for a Toa of Ice. Her determination and stubbornness has always amazed me though. It can be problematic, but on the other hand it makes her very successful and immovable, which I find inspiring at least. Sometimes I wish she'd open up more... I'm not sure if my constant attempts to socialize annoy her not, but if there's one thing that I can say about Tio... she may not seem like it on the outside, but deep down she's the ideal friend. I'd be quick to trust her in any situation." * 2??? Lehti * 1 "I've been a lot more careful around plants since I met her. She goes nuts if you hurt or destroy one. I guess I can't disagree with her, since her element partially draws life from mine. Other than that, she's a very agreeable Toa. I like having her around, and it's hard to imagine the Akari without her." * entry2 ??? Allies: * --- Enemies: * --- Quotes to be added~ Trivia to be added~ Category:Toa Akari Category:Onu-Toa